1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
JP 2012-94289 A discloses a connector structure provided with a housing and a cover independent from the housing and housing an electric wire drawn out from an electric wire outdrawing surface in a bent state. The housing is provided with an engagement protrusion, and an engagement hole is provided on a side wall of the cover. The engagement protrusion is fitted into the engagement hole whereby the cover is retained in the housing.
In the above case, when a strong external force is applied to the cover in a direction separating from the housing, the engagement protrusion may be detached from the engagement hole, and there is a risk that the cover falls off the housing.
The present invention has been made based on such a circumstance, and aims to provide a connector that prevents the cover from falling off the housing.